Lets see how for we've come
by YourEyesLikeStars
Summary: Because really, when you look back you've either done everything right, or nothing right... Why Characters did what they did;
1. Umbridge

Okay, Muffin here (Again, godsakes Bubble WRITE SOMETHING!)

Anyway this is the first in a series of 100-200 word oneshots at why ppl did what they did.

This is Obviously Umbridge, I think I'll do good old dumbles next

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dolores Umbridge sat at her desk in her office in the Ministry, waiting to be arrested by Aurors. Use of blood quills and unforgivable curses on minors... Pffffffffffffft. They were simply naughty children and needed to be punished.

But being the Hufflepuff that she was, Dolores was proud with her self, to be honest. A Hufflepuff stood for three things: honesty, hardwork, and loyalty. For her entire time at Hogwarts she had displayed nothing but those qualities. She had been loyal to her Minister, and to her cause. A Hufflepuff was nothing if not loyal, and everything she did was for loyalty, so really, Dolores Jane Umbridge, was everything a Hufflepuff should be.

As she heard the knocks on the door she smiled, her first true honest smile in a while, and boy, it felt good.


	2. Dumbledore

DUMBLEDORE! (come on Bubble write something)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

.

You love games, don't you old man? You're old, old, old; ever so O-L-D. And you hate, hate, hate it. Youth is so much better than being old. So you decide to be youthful, different, young. (Reminds you of before Ariana died, when Aberforth trusted you...)

.

But oh, old man, adding a name every time you see a new wrinkle doesn't make you younger, not really. So you practice making your bright blue eyes twinkle and you develop an addiction to childhood sweets and you try you're very hardest to be that boy who decided that Elphius was going to be a good friend, because he had green skin.

.

You decide to keep everything important secret, and keep everyone at arm's length and by the time you find out about the curse on that godforsaken ring, you are ever so ready to die. And then you're falling. And all you can feel is relief.


	3. ASTORIA

ASTORIA! Wooopp (Why she agreed when malfoy asked her out, even though he had his death eater reputation

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Oh, you'd be flat out L – Y – I – N – G if you said he wasn't pretty at least; and sweet little Astoria, you always refused to be a model Slytherin didn't you? You're way too nice.

.

And then you see him on the subway, and he stands up to give an old lady his seat, even though there are so many other seats on the train. You smile at him and you can't help but say yes to his offer of a date. It's just one evening... He really has changed, and oh those piercing bright grey eyes, it seems, can see into your soul

.

And when he floo-calls your house, as you're walking through the door on your way home from your very first date; just to check if you got home safe; you know it won't take long for you to love more than either of you thought possible.


	4. Bellatrix

Okay sooo Bellatrix Lestrange, because I was just dying to write bellamort

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

You're just that _pretty_ girl, with the **scary **parents and tricky mind. You don't want to hurt people, not really, you're only eleven.

But on your veryveryvery first day in Slytherin you meet him "Tom Riddle, at your service" and little did you know you'd be at his service in just a few years. He introduced you to the _everso_**dark **arts, and by the time you are out of school there is only one thing you want to do (Hurt people)

And you admire him for the way he makes you adore him, and he really does control you like only one other thing can... y o u r b l o o d l u s t. Most of all, you admire the way he makes you **love** him, and you think he loves you back (deep in his soul)

Really little girl, by the time you d i e you just wish you were in Hogwarts again, when you were the middle child not the oldest, when your lord let you have a little fun (He's much too busy and powerful for your _services_ now) And being tricky little Trixie, the last feeling you have is the enjoyment of the battle, and the _ohmyhereallydoesloveyou _when he screams as you fall.


	5. Neville

Neville anyone? Too bad, I'm doing it anyway.. (in case you didn't realise its LL/NL)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nervous little boy, don't you realise you're Gryffindor, we've known since you offered to fight Harry (Go Neville, Go)

And you never were really USELESS in D.A. You did get all the spells in the end silly boy (and you always looked up to Luna for not caring about being judged, why did you care so for what others were thinking about you?)

Chivalrous, is a very good word to describe you lately Neville. You see you got in trouble so the _girls_ would be safe (Brutality shouldn't harm their perfect skin) and now HARRY is here, and everyone is saying how he's everso_**brave**_ , don't they realise that YOU'RE there, you've been there all along, it could have easily been you that lived instead of Harry, you were so close to being amazing, but Voldemort took your chance at being great just like he took everything else you have, your innocence, your dads wand, your parents, your blemish free skin that he covered in scars.

Silly man (not innocent enough for boyhood anymore,) they overlook you, they all over look you, including her, she only has eyes for Harry, Harry who will never love her back, Harry who isn't you...


End file.
